


Who Are You?!

by RottenVelvet



Series: I Tried... [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eiji wears makeup, Fluff, M/M, Thanks Yut-Lung, Yut-Lung and Sing being lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Ash's eyes opened wide when he saw a lady kneeling in front of him. Wait… How did she get in here?





	Who Are You?!

_ Tap tap tap _

 

The sound of fingers tapping on the keyboard can be heard.

 

A pair of Jade eyes accompanied with rectangular framed glasses, focusing on a laptop screen.

The eyes moved from the screen to the clock hanging on the wall.

 

_ How many hours have I been typing? _ The Jade eyes wondered. 

_ I need a rest. _

 

23 years old Ash, stood up from his seat, finally retiring from writing for today. He was actually writing a book of his own and was planning to publish it.

Well he’s not going to finish the book today. He still has a lot to write. 

 

Ash walked to the kitchen so he could make a mug of coffee for himself. 

 

The apartment is really quiet with only him around. It really made him misses Eiji a lot, even if he’s out for only a few hours. 

 

When the water boiled, Ash poured the water into his mug and poured instant coffee in. He puts some sugar in and stirred his coffee. He brought his coffee to the living room and flopped on the couch. He placed his coffee on the coffee table in front of him, grabbed the remote in front of him and switched the TV on.

 

He took off his glasses, placed it on the coffee table and browsed the channels to see if there is something interesting going on.

His mind also wandered around, thinking about a lot of stuff.

 

Like, where is Eiji? What is Eiji doing? When is Eiji coming back? 

His thought is filled with Eiji and nothing else when he supposed to be thinking about his book!

Ash took his phone out and texted Eiji, asking him when is he coming back. Eiji texted back, “I’ll be home in about 15 minutes. Yut-lung needs some help with something.”

 

That bloody snake! He’s taking all of Eiji’s time when he could’ve use Sing for something.

 

Well, whatever. Ash finished off his coffee and turned the TV off. He decided to take a short nap while waiting for Eiji.

  
  


“Ash. Ash, wake up!” 

Ash felt like someone is shaking his body.

“Ash!! I’m home.”

 

“5 more mins….” Ash mumbled. The person shook him again, “アッシュ！！起きて！！”  _ Ash!! Wake up!!  _ The person yelled in Japanese. Ash groaned and he slowly opened his eyes.

 

His eyes opened wide when he saw a lady kneeling in front of him. Wait… How did she get in here? Ash backed away, looking at the lady with a threatening look.

“Who are you and how did you get in?!!” Ash yelled. The lady backed away, “What are you talking about, Ash? It’s me, Eiji. I was only gone for 3 hours and now you’re forgetting about me.” 

Apparently the lady is actually Eiji. Eiji’s face is covered with makeup. From eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, blush and lipstick. With his long hair tied into a ponytail, of course someone will mistaken him for a girl. Especially when the makeup is on point!

 

“Eiji? Why is your face covered with makeup?” Ash rubbed his eyes. Eiji blinked, “Oh, right. Yue did this to me. He told me that he wanted to practice this new makeup style and he asked if I could help him so yeah.” Eiji said.  _ When did Yut-Lung start doing makeup?! _

“Do I look good?” Eiji asked as he fluttered his eyelashes. Ash stared at him for a few seconds. Of course it looks good on him. “Yeah, you look pretty. To be honest, I thought you were someone else.” Ash said. “... You look like a woman. Damn that Yeet.” Ash added. Eiji scratched his cheek, “Oh… I do look different, huh.” 

 

Eiji looked at Ash and smirked, “I bet there were men staring at me and thought about how beautiful I am when I was walking in the city.” Eiji said, trying to make Ash jealous. He successfully did because Ash was glaring at him and it kinda sounded like he was growling.

Eiji chuckled, “Just kidding. I don’t really care what people think of me. What’s important is your opinion.” Eiji said as he touched the tip of Ash’s nose with his finger. 

 

“I’m going to clean this makeup off.” Eiji said as he stood up. Ash held onto Eiji’s hand, “Darling, wait.” Ash stood up from the couch and Eiji turned around, facing him. Ash took his phone and pointed the camera at Eiji. He snapped a picture of Eiji. “I need to save this somewhere. You look damn pretty.” Ash said. “Only with makeup on?” Eiji pouted.

 

“Wait! No, no! You’re pretty without makeup on! I’m just-- uh ya know--” Ash tried his best to find better words to tell Eiji. Eiji chuckled, “Don’t worry, Ash. I was just messing with you.” Eiji said as he wrapped his arms around Ash’s waist. Ash chuckled as well as he held onto Eiji’s waist. “You really love to mess with me, don’t you?” Ash said as he rested his forehead on Eiji’s. “Seeing your reaction is fun.” Eiji replied.

 

Their lips connected. They kissed each other lovingly and passionately. When they pulled away, Eiji laughed. “What?” Ash wondered. Eiji wiped off some lipstick stains off of Ash’s lips. “I really need to clean this off before we kiss again. You have some lipstick stains on your lips.” Eiji said. Ash snorted as a response.

“Right. I’ll go clean it off.” Eiji said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  


* * *

 

 

**The Boys Are Old**

 

>AshCal: yo yeet.

_ AshCal posted a picture. _

>AshCal: like your makeup. eiji looks pretty.

>AshCal: you damn good.

>S.YutLung: ??? Ash, did you compliment me???

>AshCal: yeah. so?

>S.YutLung: That’s the first time ever.

>ShorShorDong: YO ASH U OK

>AshCal: i’m only complimenting you for what you did to eiji. that’s it

>L.SooLing: Oh wow. I thought Ash had a girlfriend but oops that’s Eiji

>L.SooLing: That’s really nice, Yue!

>S.YutLung: Thank you, baby 💕💕💕

>L.SooLing: 💕💕💕

>ShorShorDong: uh im gonna go back to my wife lol 

>AshCal: and i’m gonna go check on eiji and leave you lovebirds behind. 

>S.YutLung: Bye, bitch

>AshCal: eat ass.

>S.YutLung: Oh, I will. 

**Author's Note:**

> another short story for I Tried. this time, it's the scene where Ash mentioned about Eiji coming home with makeup on xD
> 
> I have another short story I've been thinking of writing.  
> also, their discord group name and usernames changed except for Shorter and Eiji ww
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't read the original story, please do! The original is I Tried...  
> this is only a side story.


End file.
